A technique of performing storage printing has been known in the art. The storage printing is a method of storing print data received from a terminal device operated by the user in an internal hard disc drive (HDD) of a printing apparatus, and printing an image in accordance with the print data when the printing apparatus receives a specific instruction. In the prior art, a printing apparatus executes printing in accordance with the print data when a password set to print data by the user in advance and a password inputted to an operation panel match with each other.